


wish you were sober

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: "I love you, do you know that?" Donghyuck froze at the other's words, maybe it was his still inebriated brain playing tricks on him, he probably misheard what Taeil said. He did not feel his heart picking up a faster beat. "Do you love me too?""Hyung, don't say that. You don't mean it,"Real sweet, but I wish you were sober.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	wish you were sober

**Author's Note:**

> word vomit again.
> 
> inspired by wish you were sober from conan gray.

In hindsight, Donghyuck should’ve realized that coming to Taeyong’s party would be a bad idea. He didn’t even want to go in the first place, partying wasn’t something he liked that much, he would rather be in his room, playing some games on his computer or go out with some friends at a simple cafe — but he knew he was too weak to refuse the moment Jaemin turned to him with big puppy eyes, begging him to go because he apparently deserved to " _live like a teenager_ " thus meaning going to an overcrowded party filled with drunk and sweaty people that Donghyuck didn’t even remember seeing once in his life.

It’s fine, he could handle it, some hours waiting in a corner with a cup of alcohol in his hand while watching people dance and put their tongue down someone else’s throat wasn’t that big of a deal. It might be a shitty party but Donghyuck seen worse.

His cup was soon empty though, with a deep sigh, he made his way to Taeyong’s kitchen in search of some cheap flavourless alcohol. Pushing some couples on his way that were too busy grinding against each other like some dogs in heat, he then spotted a familiar face in the room. One that he haven’t saw in weeks, months maybe, he did not know. He stopped on his tracks, and blinked his eyes multiple times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

They weren’t.

Taeil was there right in front of him wearing the tightest pair of pants paired with an used black leather jacket and a simple white t-shirt underneath it. His hair was now a dusty blonde color and he seemed to have some sort of mullet, Donghyuck wasn't completely sure.

He looked hot and Donghyuck would be lying if he said that he did not want to fuck him right there, right now, in front of everyone and ruin his makeup.

The first time they fucked they were both drunk out of their minds but Taeil had been laughing, that laugh Donghyuck was addicted to. He had put both hands in Donghyuck’s hair and said everything Donghyuck had dreamed of hearing from him, and Donghyuck had tried to slow the stutter of his hips and not come too fast. That night when they were slowly sobering up, cuddling completely naked on the bed, Taeil's head on his chest, Donghyuck couldn’t stop smiling. And that is when everything got much more complicated.

"I love you, do you know that?" Donghyuck froze at the other's words, maybe it was his still inebriated brain playing tricks on him, he probably misheard what Taeil said. He did not feel his heart picking up a faster beat. "Do you love me too?"

"Hyung, don't say that. You don't mean it,"

Taeil hummed, "I love you, why don't you believe me?" 

"Because you're saying the kind of things I wish you'd say when you're sober and actually mean them, but I know you're drunk and messing around. And if you don't stop, I might kiss you, and I don't think you really want that."

"Kiss me."

"No," he said immediately but Taeil did not seemed to mind. 

Taeil _doesn’t_ love him, at least not the way Donghyuck does. 

Donghyuck was infatuated with the blonde since he first saw him. It was love at first sight, then Donghyuck discovered many other endearing things Taeil did like the way he sang so beautifully, the way he has this bad but cute habit of picking his lips resulting in making them bleed, or just the way he always seemed to look a little lost with his big wide bambi eyes Donghyuck loved so much.

Then Taeil ignored his calls and texts for three months after that. It hurts, of course it hurts in all the worst ways possible. Donghyuck felt used and played with. He could not comprehend why Taeil was acting like that. Like the thing between them was nothing. Maybe it was, and that would honestly hurt Donghyuck way too much to admit. 

He always lied to himself, telling himself that Taeil was just confused and would figure it out sooner or later but all of those months of hoping and believing went to flames as he watched Taeil put his arms around someone else's neck, slowly leaning to kiss the other. _Kim Jungwoo._

Yeah, Donghyuck was not made for parties. Or love.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it.
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
